


Carry Me Home

by bookworm213



Series: Blue and Brown Eyes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Luke, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like women, sort of kind of a sequel to my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: A single candle sat on the study’s desk, it’s flame flickering weakly and wax dripping onto the table below. The rest of the space was piled high with books and loose papers, scribbled with writing in a language Din couldn’t interpret. And on top of a stack of papers, Luke had passed out, ash-blond hair rumpled, a soft snore coming from his mouth.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Blue and Brown Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136432
Comments: 7
Kudos: 207





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . I've made a series, I guess. This is kinda a sequel to my other dinluke fic, but mostly I just really wanted to write a scene like this. Maybe I'll write more for this series, maybe not. Still figuring that out lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos will give me enough Serotonin to make it through this week!!!

It’s late, the training grounds are quiet, and Luke is still nowhere to be seen.

Din frowned underneath the helmet, hesitating outside of the threshold of Luke’s hut. These past few weeks, Luke had rarely stayed in his own hut after dark, instead spending his evenings in the hut Din and Grogu shared. Din would cook (or at least attempt to cook, although Luke refused to say anything critical about what he was served), Luke would brew tea, and the two of them would sit, watching Grogu float toys into the air with the force. It was . . . nice, the domesticity of it all. When Grogu eventually drifted off to sleep, Din would set him down in his crib, and him and Luke would retreat into the bedroom.

Taking his helmet off for Luke had been hard enough: that first night by the campfire, he had been torn between the nearly all-consuming want of bearing himself to Luke, and the uncertainty that came with potentially breaking his creed again. He knew that it was permissible to show one’s face to clan members, but nevertheless the feeling of removing his helmet was enough to send his heart jackhammering against his chest, the exposure sending every nerve in his body aflame.

Then he was kissing Luke, drinking in the blue of his eyes, and the uncertainty had melted away. But not the fire that threatened to burn a hole through his chest.

Taking off the rest of his armor for Luke had been it’s own challenge: not just baring his face, but every inch of himself that he had kept hidden away his whole life. But at the end of the night, when they were both exhausted and panting, and Luke had curled himself up in the crook of his elbow, Din couldn’t find it in himself to regret anything.

Tonight, however, Luke hadn’t shown up at the door of his - their hut, and an uncomfortable tightness was starting to form in Din’s chest.

He didn’t bother with knocking. The main room was empty, looking like nothing in there had been touched since at least this morning. Din frowned again, before he heard a soft noise coming from the adjacent room. Out of pure instinct, Din’s hand went to the blaster at his hip as he strode over to the open door.

A single candle sat on the study’s desk, it’s flame flickering weakly and wax dripping onto the table below. The rest of the space was piled high with books and loose papers, scribbled with writing in a language Din couldn’t interpret. And on top of a stack of papers, Luke had passed out, ash-blond hair rumpled, a soft snore coming from his mouth.

Luke had mentioned going through some old Jedi texts the other day. What Din didn’t realize was just how many there were.

Before he could help himself, a soft laugh broke free from his lips. Luke’s eyes fluttered a bit, but he didn’t wake. Slowly, Din approached the sleeping figure, gently taking one of Luke’s arms and positioning it over his shoulder. Carefully, so as to not wake the other man, Din lifted Luke into his arms, cradling him against his beskar-covered chest.

Luke let out a sigh, and to Din’s surprise, wrapped his other arm around Din’s neck. Almost instinctively, Luke nuzzled into Din’s throat, in the open fabric where his cloak wrapped around him. Luke let out another contented sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around Din.

It took a moment for Din to remember to breathe before he carried Luke out the door of the study. He bypassed the hut’s bedroom, instead striding out the front door and carrying the sleeping Jedi all the way back to his and Grogu’s hut. Luke barely stirred the entire time, his face still nuzzled into Din’s neck, occasionally snoring softly. 

Grogu cooed happily when Din carried Luke through their front door. Din checked to make sure the child was safe in his crib before carrying Luke into the bedroom.

Luke sighed again as Din deposited him on the bed, his head lulling against the pillow. For a moment, Din studied him: the curve of his parted lips, the way the candlelight reflected off his golden hair, how in this state he was far removed from the almost godlike Jedi master he had been when Din had first seen him, instead looking like a vulnerable young man who had barely reached thirty. 

Din reached up to remove his helmet, settling it down on the table beside the bed. He turned away, intending to check whether Grogu had fallen asleep yet, when a hand grasped his left vambrace. 

Luke looked confused for a moment, his blue eyes roving around the room as if trying to make sense of where he was. Then, the Jedi seemed to connect the dots, and a besotted smile stretched across his face.

Din chuckled.”Find anything interesting in those old texts?”

Luke laughed softly, the noise sending trembles into Din’s stomach. “Nothing interesting enough to keep me awake.” His hand trailed up Din’s arm, coming to rest on his shoulder. “Stay?”

Soon enough, Din had stripped off his armor and had crawled into bed beside Luke, angling his body so they faced each other. Luke reached out to touch Din’s bare face, his fingers trailing down his cheek. Din smiled, his hand coming up to grasp the back of Luke’s neck so they could press their foreheads together. 

Din had taught Luke the meaning of that gesture, so it was no surprise when Luke gasped and let out a strangled noise. When Din pulled away, Luke wrapped his arms around him, burying his face once again into the crook of Din’s neck, sending every nerve in his body tingling.

“I love you too.” Luke whispered.


End file.
